


The One Thing

by wyvern



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Arthur's on the run, but he's been infected and now he needs to find a magic user who's willing to help him.





	The One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Kinkalot challenge 4: Magic made them do it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481491?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true)
> 
> It's also a POV (and some other stuff) change of and old Pthon fic I wrote in 2015, [By All Means Necessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682198).

~*~

Arthur’s running from everything he’s ever known — his uncle, his sister, his _life_…

Dead, sharp twigs and branches tear at his clothes and scratch his skin as he forces his way through the thick brushwood of the wilderness outside the castle walls. He can’t stop, though, won’t stop, or they’ll force him to be a part of their evil plan like the figurehead they think he is.

And he can’t.

He won’t.

~*~

Running until he can’t run anymore, Arthur seeks shelter by a slow stream. He’s shaking slightly as he bends down to drink of the polluted water and it isn’t until he sees his reflection in it that he realises how much the scratches actually hurt.

Carefully, he tries to wash them before trying to find something to eat. A few berries and a moss he’s been taught is edible is everything he finds, but he scoffs it down eagerly nonetheless before hiding himself away next to a few large rocks by the water.

He runs his fingers against the small ‘A’ hanging on a thin chain around his neck. It was a gift from his mother, the only thing he has left of her. 

It’s strange sleeping outside on the dirty forest floor when you’re used to sleeping in a clean bed with a thick, comfortable mattress and a large, fluffy cover. It takes hours before he finally manages to get any sleep.

~*~

After only a few hours, Arthur wakes up with a start, feeling feverish and dizzy. For a few minutes, he lies still and waits for the royal soldiers to arrive, for them to find him and bring him back home.

They don’t.

~*~

For two days, Arthur follows the water downstream hoping to reach a rebel’s camp, but he encounters no one except a small, vicious-looking falcon that somehow has survived the horrible catastrophe that led to all of this. Arthur stares at it until flies away.

The dizziness hasn’t subsided and he feels like he’s about to melt from the fever. Morgana magicked the plague onto him as he managed to escape, he’s sure of it, but he doesn’t know how to relieve the symptoms or what to do about it so he just keeps going.

He drinks a lot of water to keep the fever and the hunger at bay, but he still gets weaker.

_Where are those damn rebels when you need them?_

~*~

It’s the sixth night when the fever turns into something worse.

Arthur wakes up sweating, heart beating harder than he’s ever experienced before. There’s a weird smell all around him, something sweet with a strange undertone that he can’t place. It makes his stomach tighten and he manages to get up onto his feet, wildly looking around him for the source of the smell.

There’s nothing.

Before he knows it, Arthur’s taken off everything that remains of his clothes and dropped it on the ground. He begins walking, then breaking into a stumbling run, away from the safety of the stream into the dark forest. His vision narrows, like his brain is trying to focus on what lies ahead of him but not quite succeeding. Suddenly, he runs into a large tree with his left shoulder and the pain is almost unbearable. Had it been in the castle, fighting with his knights, he probably — to everyone’s delight — would’ve fainted. 

Arthur knows he should stop but his body isn’t obeying him anymore.

Ignoring his aching shoulder, he manages a low growl. It’s like the smell has taken over him, leading him towards something that’s _his,_ towards something that he _needs._

He runs even faster, desperate to reach it.

~*~

It takes twenty-two hours of adrenaline-fuelled search before he collapses.

~*~

The smell is strong when Arthur wakes up. He’s enveloped in it and it drives him mad.

“Please,” he whispers.

There’s a small shuffle and then a man is looking down on him. His hair is black like the night around them, and his face is dirty and thin like he hasn’t had enough to eat for a long time, but Arthur knows it’s him.

“You,” he says weakly, and loses consciousness again.

~*~

The next time Arthur wakes up, the man’s only a few feet away. He’s not asleep yet, despite the darkness around them, but also not paying attention. There’s wild recklessness boiling in Arthur’s blood and the deep lust in his stomach is overwhelming all conscious thought, all sense of right and wrong.

He needs it.

In one smooth motion, he’s on top of the man, leaning down and begging, begging.

“I need it,” he whispers, “Give it to me.”

~*~

Something happens then, something that makes the man grow still underneath him, making his eyes go wide and his breath come out in surprised huffs. Arthur doesn’t care what just happened, he only recognise his need for what is finally within his reach. Desperately, he strips the man of his trousers and underpants and finally...

It’s like his body knows because his hole is already wet and ready and he rubs his arse against the man’s cock, feeling it harden underneath him. He holds the man’s arms down and sinks down on it, relief flooding through him as he's being filled up. He whines at the feeling and slowly starts moving up and down, carefully working the cock in and out of his arse. _His, his, his._

~*~

“I’m Merlin,” the man says, afterwards.

Arthur doesn’t look up from the small bowl of food he’s been given. 

“I know.”

~*~  
THE END  
~*~


End file.
